


Под чёрной чешуёй

by Virginia_Tears



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dragons, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fix-It, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: Укрою тебя необъятными крыльями, вдохну огонь в высохшее сердце, спрячу в своём чреве и сожгу твоих врагов дотла.





	1. Семья

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8480160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: C.A. Nicholas – They See the Promised Land / Crossing the Border / Separation

Небо принадлежало им одним: никто не мог взобраться выше драконов, никто не имел достаточно сильных крыльев, чтобы воспарить к самим звёздам, поэтому, отрываясь от земли, Дрогон чувствовал неописуемую власть над всем живым, что оставалось внизу.

Вот и сейчас, когда братья летели рядом — такие же сильные и прекрасные, — а мать уверенно сидела у него на спине, пускай Дрогон и не ощущал её незначительный вес, он испытывал пьянящее превосходство над всем миром, жидким огнём струившееся по венам.

Они впервые все вместе осматривали Драконий камень с воздуха после прибытия флота Дейенерис в Вестерос, и их всех с головой захлестнуло одно и то же чувство: восторг. Неужели это тот самый дом, о котором грезила мама? Перед своими служками она едва сдерживала эмоции, но сейчас, наедине с ними, Дрогоном, Визерионом и Рейгалем, отпустила себя, душой и сознанием полностью слившись с детьми.

Замок, казалось, откликался на их общий бессловесный зов: в нём угадывался драконий дух, и Дрогону это нравилось. Остров будто специально выглядел неприступным с моря, чтобы быть полностью открытым для неба — для драконов, которые нашли в нём свой дом.

Дрогон плавно обогнул главную башню и издал громкий, предупреждающий рёв: это их владения, их и ничьи больше. Отныне и навсегда.

Братья отозвались — их голоса соединились в один, уверенный и агрессивный.

Мама за спиной довольно засмеялась, и Дрогон ощутил томительное удовольствие от этого чистого, радостного звука. Мама тоже была драконом, пускай и маленьким, и всегда понимала, что чувствуют её дети.

Они долго учились жить вчетвером, долго искали гармонию и баланс, способный удовлетворить каждого, поэтому сейчас ощущали небывалое спокойствие. 

Они вместе. 

Они несокрушимы. 

Они — семья.

Дрогон всё ещё помнил вкус материного молока, и иногда ему казалось, что только он удерживает его от порыва улететь, умчаться на волю. Но что там, на этой воле? Что он там найдёт? Есть ли там такие же, как его необыкновенная мама? Вряд ли. Дрогон давно понял, что она — единственная, кому он может позволить взобраться на себя, и единственная, кому он готов подчиняться. Потому что мама его любит. Мама заботиться о нём и оберегает, как любит и оберегает остальных своих детей. И он точно так же готов отдать ей всего себя — свою силу, верность и своё жестокое драконье сердце.

***

Они приземлились на небольшом открытом участке за замком, и Дейенерис ловко слезла со спины Дрогона, оглядываясь на Рейгаля с Визерионом: те продолжали резвиться в небе.

— Мальчики… — счастливо улыбнулась она. — Мы дома.

Для Дрогона во всем мире не было ничего прекраснее её сияющего румяного лица.


	2. Двое

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек: Al Vomano — Tambora — The Year without a Summer  
> Таймлайн — 8x05

Пепельный снег опускался на поверхность воды, хмурым занавесом скрывая горизонт, такой же невзрачной рыхлой накидкой ложился на скалистую землю острова и омерзительно холодил тонкую красную кожу огромных крыльев Дрогона, хотя тот никогда не мёрз. Тяжёлый ледяной туман наступал с моря и будто дыханием самой зимы бросал на чёрного дракона траурную тень печали. Дрогон встрепенулся, словно пытаясь скинуть с себя эту тень, но горе уже пробралось под толстую прочную чешую, поселилось внутри и грызло его острыми зубами яростного бессилия.

Они потеряли Визериона и Рейгаля: его братья убиты.

Теперь их только двое — мама и он.

Дрогон никогда не испытывал такой отупляющей злобы — злобы на весь проклятый мир. Этот мир отторгал их, боялся, но, несмотря на свой страх, перемолотил драконью семью в кровавые ошмётки.

Дрогону было паршиво. Маме — ещё хуже.

Он не видел её с самого утра, но, чувствуя мучительную, беспрерывную тревогу Дейенерис, старался держаться поблизости, на виду, поэтому, налетавшись перед окнами замка, приземлился рядом с ним, ожидая. Он жаждал её увидеть, жаждал знать, что с ней всё в порядке, но не мог проникнуть в замок, не разрушив его: слишком велик.

И вот, после долгого тягостного ожидания, Дейенерис вышла к нему, в одном мятом тонком платье, потерянная и обессиленная.

Дрогон подобрался ближе, задышал часто и жарко, оглядывая её, и Дейенерис выдавила из себя грустную поломанную улыбку. Ветер трепал подол её платья, забирался под расстёгнутый воротник, а снег припорошил белые волосы, и она задрожала — то ли от холода, то ли от душащих спазмов. Дрогон немедленно разместился с подветренной стороны, закрывая Дейенерис, и та взглянула на него с благодарностью.

— Только мы и остались, да? — глухо прошептала она, и рыдания сдавили ей горло.

Не имея возможности коснуться её, не поранив, Дрогон опустил свою огромную морду рядом на землю, одним красным глазом всматриваясь в мать. Никогда ещё она не выглядела такой одинокой. Где же все те человечки с железной кожей, готовые целовать ей ноги? Где алчущие подонки, только и мечтающие покрыть её? Никому нельзя верить, кроме семьи. И сейчас семья Дейенерис — это он, Дрогон.

Он громко вздохнул, выпуская облако пара, привлекая её внимание, и Дейенерис обернулась, прижалась к вытянутой морде, греясь жаром его тела.

— Ничего, ничего… — бормотала она, поглаживая толстый драконий рог. Голос её срывался, становился тише, и вскоре Дейенерис боком привалилась к Дрогону, а затем медленно начала оседать на землю: ноги держать отказывались.

Дрогон зашевелился, свернулся вокруг неё кольцом, пряча от белой тьмы, обступившей их со всех сторон, и накрыл сверху прочным крылом, будто одеялом — Дейенерис, устроившись на одной из его задних лап, едва сомкнув веки, мгновенно уснула.

Мама подарила ему жизнь, вскормила своим молоком, вырастила и любила. Сейчас же настал черёд Дрогона оберегать её и подпитывать своим теплом крохотное хрупкое тельце.

Глядя, как её бледные щёки постепенно розовеют, а кулачки разжимаются, согреваясь, Дрогон решил, что положит к ногам матери весь этот ненавистный враждебный мир, даже если в итоге тот обуглится до костей.


	3. Одни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Hurts — Mercy

Льдистый белый снег смешивался с пеплом, превращался в гадкое непонятное месиво и покрывал разрушенный город ещё большей грязью, хотя назвать городом дымящиеся руины Королевский гавани ни у кого в здравом уме язык бы не повернулся. Но для Дрогона подобная мертвящая картина выглядела почти уютной: новорождённые призраки его не пугали.

После битвы и тянувшегося целую вечность дня, после победной речи Дейенерис, Дрогон ощущал навалившуюся на него гранитной плитой небывалую усталость: сегодня ему пришлось дышать огнём за троих.

Сегодня они с мамой отомстили за смерть братьев, похоронив коварную львицу под грудой кровавых кирпичей. Свершившаяся месть, подобно ледяной воде, хоть и не залечила, но успокоила лихорадочно зудящую рану в сердцах их обоих.

Мама отправилась в развороченный замок, а он остался сторожить у уцелевшего входа. Тяжёлое брюхо тянуло к земле, полное не успевшего истлеть на улицах города жареного человеческого мяса, но Дрогон думал, что отныне ему нужно съедать гораздо, гораздо больше, чтобы продолжать расти и набираться сил — для мамы, количество врагов которой по-прежнему неизмеримо.

Могильная тишина и монотонно падающий снег буквально усыпляли Дрогона. Он улёгся у стены замка, давая себе время на передышку.

Снег всё валил и валил, покрывая его мощное длинное тело смерзающейся на ветру коркой, но не почувствовать приближение чего-то живого Дрогон бы не смог — он встал, и снежное одеяло рассыпалось, открывая взору фигуру человека. Дрогон знал его, знал и помнил его запах, который очень походил на мамин, и, присмотревшись к хмурому, помятому лицу человека, лёг обратно, пропуская его.

Человек зашёл внутрь.

Снег продолжал сыпаться с мутного неба.

Но ещё до того, как второе снежное одеяло успело накрыть его, Дрогон, уставившись на груду обломков у ступеней, вспомнил, как этот человек прикасался к маме, как смотрел на неё и как засовывал свой язык ей в рот. Истёртые картинки воспоминаний вспыхнули в драконьем сознании огненными красками, и Дрогон, чувствуя одновременно и тревогу, и сжирающую ревность, расправил крылья: мама принадлежит ему одному.

Он оттолкнулся налитыми тяжестью, но всё ещё сильными лапами и взлетел, руководствуясь больше внутренним чутьём, нежели зрением: дым поднимался от переломанного трупа города огромным серым облаком, скрывая и небо, и окрестности.

Он успел вовремя, за секунду до того, как блеснувший в руке Джона Сноу кинжал вонзился маме в грудь.

Снижаясь, Дрогон взревел так громко и угрожающе, что проклятый северянин отскочил от растерянной Дейенерис будто ужаленный.

— Дрогон! — удивлённо воскликнула она, но дракон уже приземлился в центре зала, оттесняя мать к Железному трону и загораживая собой.

Пламя клокотало в глотке Дрогона, и попятившийся назад Джон Сноу в панике вытаращился на него, всё ещё сжимая в кулаке кинжал. Он наверняка смекнул, что за одно подозрительное движение тут же превратится в груду углей, поэтому замер, пытаясь рассмотреть Дейенерис за огромным красным крылом.

А та осознала, в чём дело, только встав рядом с мордой дрожащего от ярости Дрогона, прижав ладонь к тёплой чёрной чешуе.

— Джон? — робко позвала она, будто не веря своим глазам.

Джон Сноу, белый как сама смерть, выронил кинжал и посмотрел на неё с мольбой.

— Дени, что мне ещё оставалось?! — начал оправдываться он.

При одном звуке его голоса Дрогон зарычал снова, сузив яростные багровые глаза, но Дейенерис ласково прошептала: «Тише, милый» и шагнула вперёд.

— Ты предал меня, Джон, — проронила она с таким разочарованием и болью, что сжечь этого человечишку захотелось как никогда раньше. Дрогон дыхнул горячим паром матери в спину, давая понять, что рядом, и её рука вернулась на его морду.

Он чувствовал её боль как свою: осознание, что тот, кому даром досталась Дейенерис, а в придачу и Рейгаль, его бедный брат; тот, за кого погиб Визерион, собрался убить мать, выжигало всё внутри словно яд, уничтожало последние крохи веры во что бы то ни было, кроме семьи.

— Я должен был! — казалось, Джон Сноу испытывал не меньшие страдания — так надрывно прозвучали эти слова.

— Ты предал меня, Джон, — повторила Дейенерис, теперь с полным осознанием смысла этих слов. Дрогон разместился позади неё, слыша, как голос матери становится увереннее, твёрже. Её страх медленно отступал, потому что она знала, что он прикрывает ей спину. — Тебе не найти оправдания.

— А зачем ты сожгла Королевскую Гавань? Ты убила тысячи невинных!

— Я бесконечно сожалею об отнятых жизнях. Но их жертва станет предупреждением всему миру.

— Это каким же? — опешил Джон.

— Больше никто и никогда не посмеет убивать моих детей, — прошипела Дейенерис, крепче прижимая руку к драконьей морде. — Любой, кто осмелится, обзаведётся собственным пепелищем, подобно Серсее Ланнистер. Я больше не позволю причинять вред своей семье. Тому, что от неё осталось… — она сделала паузу, справляясь с собой, и продолжила: — Ты, Джон, как никто другой понимаешь меня. И всё же опустился до убийства своей королевы, поддавшись на убеждения другого предателя. Посему я лишаю тебя титула Хранителя Севера и приговариваю к вечной службе в Ночном дозоре, — на этих словах глаза Сноу округлись, а с губ сорвалось шокированное «Ох!». — Я не безумна, Джон, я справедлива. И я отмерила справедливое наказание за убийство моих детей.

Повисла тишина.

Серый снег опускался на покрытый копотью холодный камень.

Двоих людей, стоящих посреди руин, отныне разделяло непреодолимое расстояние.


End file.
